Al final
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Kagami y Aomine son cantantes famosos. La primera impresión de Kagami sobre el moreno será igual de mala que la segunda, pero tras pasar tiempo juntos gracias a la canción en dueto que grabarán, algo cambia dentro de ambos, haciendo al pelirrojo sentirse culpable ya que es el único de ellos que tiene pareja. [Yaoi] [Intercambio de fin de año para Yukino Daiki]


Como se supone debo aclarar lo obvio, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo escribo y fanteseo con ellos jajaja

Ésta historia surgió a raíz de una idea de intercambio de fin de año/navideño que se organizó en el grupo de facebook Aomine x Kagami [Español]

Yukino Daiki es a quien me tocó complacer... :P y aquí estoy tratando de hacerlo, ¿lo logré?

Si en verdad alguien se atreve a leer esto por completo sin dormirse en el proceso, le mando un abrazo enorme de mi parte, en serio, mis renovados respetos para quien lo haga.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

—

—**I—**

—Si buscas un autógrafo de mi parte, ahora no estoy disponible, pero busca a mi representante y que te regale alguna fotografía mía —dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

—Qué idiota —mencionó Kagami, pasando de largo al moreno que estaba sentado en una silla alta con respaldo y llegando hasta otra persona para preguntar por quien estaba buscando—. ¿Sabes dónde está Kuroko? —Cuestionó a alguna persona del staff.

Esa pregunta y la grosería que acababa de recibir llamaron su atención, giró su vista para encontrarse con la espalda ancha de un tipo que estaba de su estatura, piel bronceada y cabello rojo oscuro por lo que podía apreciar. Elevó una ceja, curioso, parecía reconocerlo de alguna parte y se decidió a molestarlo.

—¡Ey pelirrojo! ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? ¿Eres alguno de mis fanáticos? —Indagó cuando éste se giró a verlo después del llamado inicial en el que hacía mención a su cabello.

La reacción de Kagami fue apretar la mandíbula y fruncir el entrecejo con molestia. Eso sólo pudo lograr una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Aomine, que dejando su lugar en aquella banca, se puso de pie para quedar a un paso del otro.

—Eres un engreído, Aomine —reconoció Kagami. Era obvio que Aomine debía estar bromeando, pues aunque no se conocieran en persona, ambos eran ídolos actuales de música, destacando ambos como solistas y aunque Aomine ya era famoso también en otros países cuando él hasta ahora había destacado únicamente en Japón, era imposible que el moreno no le reconociera.

Sólo estaba siendo un imbécil pedante. Eso es lo que sucedía y no iba a entrar en su juego.

—Entonces sí eres uno de mis fanáticos, sabía que te había visto en algún lugar, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre? —Volvió a preguntar. La gente pasaba alrededor de ellos ignorándolos, había varias personas encargadas de acomodar el nuevo set en el que Kuroko trabajaría con el moreno.

—Serás imbécil, no te hagas el idiota porque estoy seguro que sabes quién soy —comentó bastante molesto arrastrando las palabras para no gritar y dar un espectáculo.

Aomine permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a él y los ojos entrecerrados pensando, como si estuviera queriéndolo reconocer de _alguna parte_. Kagami dio el paso que los separaba dispuesto a hacer que recordara su nombre a golpes si eso era lo que necesitaba, cuando la voz calmada de la persona que inicialmente iba buscando le detuvo.

—Kagami-kun —aquella voz que carecía de algún tono en particular, hizo que se detuviera incluso antes de moverse. Giró su vista a su lado y ahí estaba, ni siquiera había sentido cuando llegó pero trató de relajarse al verle—. Aomine-kun, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada Tetsu, ¿ya vamos a comenzar?

—Ve con los de vestuario por favor, te están buscando.

—Tsk… qué molestia —gruñó caminando en dirección a dónde le acababan de indicar—. Nos vemos, Kagami-_kun _—se burló al llamarle con el mismo respeto que lo hizo Kuroko.

—Qué tipo más odioso —comentó Kagami aún con la mirada clavada en la espalda del que se alejaba. Kuroko frente a él permaneció callado esperando que la atención de su novio regresara a él, y cuando notó eso que no sucedía, iba a tomar la palabra cuando Kagami soltó una nueva pregunta—. ¿Por qué te llama con tanta confianza?

—Puedes notar que es una persona que toma confianza muy rápido, y lo conocí un poco antes que a ti —comentó restándole importancia—. Sólo me queda la siguiente sesión de fotos y estaré libre —finalizó el de cabello claro.

—Está bien, te esperaré en el auto, aquí no es un buen lugar —dijo manteniendo su mirada en la puerta donde Aomine había entrado—. Te veo en un rato, no tardes porque muero de hambre —comentó girando su rostro al chico y sonriéndole mostrando su dentadura antes de marcharse.

A pesar de que eran pareja no solían darse muestras de afecto en público debido a que ambos eran conocidos por la prensa. Kagami era el más conocido entre ellos dos, su carrera como cantante había despegado de manera rápida, tras su primer sencillo fue rápida la aceptación que recibió entre los jóvenes, especialmente entre las jovencitas que decían estar enamoradas de él. Un chico que a sus veintiún años sabía lo que quería y sabía que era gay, lo había sabido desde hace años, pero a su representante le parecía una buena idea mantener esa información bajo perfil por lo menos mientras se colocaba mejor entre el gusto del público.

Para Taiga era una tontería, él estaba cómodo con su orientación sexual y no tenía problemas con eso, había pasado ya por muchos conflictos internos para aceptar aquello durante su adolescencia, y ahora que se sentía al fin conforme venían a decirle que debía ser discreto y procurar no hablar _de más_ frente a la prensa que todo lo que decía lo volteaba a su conveniencia.

Llevaba un año saliendo con Kuroko, lo había conocido cuando fue el fotógrafo encargado de la primera sesión que hizo para una revista importante que saldría en todo Japón. El _click_ había sido instantáneo entre ellos, a pesar de la perpetua seriedad del menor de estatura y la actitud esquiva del pelirrojo, intercambiaron teléfonos y comenzaron a verse cuando el tiempo de ambos se acomodaba y lo permitía.

Kagami regresaba su camino hacia su automóvil cuando una voz le distrajo.

—¿Conseguiste una fotografía mía? —Preguntó Aomine saliendo con un atuendo nuevo. La verdad es que se miraba bastante bien, era ropa de lo más juvenil y sexy para un cantante tan famoso como él que atraía a chicas y chicos al por mayor.

Kagami no pudo evitar recorrerle de pies a cabeza con la mirada, pero no mostraba gusto o asombro ante lo que veía sino desprecio.

—No vine a…

—Está bien, tú ganas, saca tu celular pero sólo una fotografía conmigo porque no tengo tiempo —dijo acercándose tan rápido que Kagami no fue capaz de prever el brazo que ahora se pasaba por sobre sus hombros.

Se movió soltándose y arrojando el brazo que le envolvía, apretó los dientes y respiró profundo, ese tipo sí que era tan idiota como algunos reporteros aseguraban.

—Deja de hacerte el que no me conoces, soy Kagami Taiga, tienes que haber escuchado sobre mí —comentó. Y no era porque Taiga estuviera creyéndose una estrella o algo, en realidad en muchas entrevistas los comparaban, si bien no cantaban el mismo género de música ya que Kagami tenía una curiosa mezcla entre el estilo que aprendió en América y el de sus orígenes orientales, Aomine era más enfocado al rock y lo que conllevaba eso. Aún así, la prensa había insistido en compararles en múltiples ocasiones en artículos de revistas debido al ascenso en la carrera de Kagami y al hecho de ser bastante populares entre las jóvenes, y era obvio que el moreno debía haber leído alguno de esos reportajes.

—¿Kagami… Taiga? —Apretó la boca y el entrecejo como queriendo recordar y luego conectó su mirada azul con la del pelirrojo que le observaba indignado—. No, ese nombre no me dice nada. Perdiste tu oportunidad Taiga, ya debo irme a una sesión —y tras aquello dejó al mencionado con la boca abierta.

No sabía si debía sentirse indignado, molesto, o ir y patearle ese abultado trasero que tenía, ¿qué? Aún cuando estuviera molesto por lo idiota que era el tipo, no podía evitar ver que frente a sus ojos el moreno caminaba alejándose y presumiendo ese estúpido cuerpo bien formado.

Bufó molesto, debía tomar las cosas de quien vienen, eso ya lo sabía así que prefirió no meterse en un problema que sólo atraería a la prensa amarillista que busca una nota negativa para vender.

Ya casi se miraba en primera plana: "El cantante Kagami Taiga es detenido por ser el presunto asesino del también cantante Aomine Daiki"

Sí, algo así… o quizás no tanto, pero un buen golpe sí se lo merecía por cretino.

Esperaba que fuera la primera, y la última vez que tenía contacto con el tipo, porque luego de esa primera impresión, no parecía que fuesen a congeniar en absoluto.

—**II—**

La mayoría de las veces los deseos de las personas no se cumplen, y era por ello que ahora Taiga se veía _casi_ obligado a firmar un dueto con un personaje que sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones pero que no era para nada de su agrado. Aomine Daiki.

Como una maldita ironía del destino, luego de la primera vez que conoció al _egocéntrico _cantante. Hubo una segunda aún más accidentada.

Ésta vez por una mala coincidencia se lo encontró en un antro al que Aomine fue después de dar un concierto en uno de los auditorios cercanos a donde Taiga había estado bebiendo y pasándolo bien con varios de sus conocidos. Se disculpó caminando hacia el baño ya que había estado bebiendo bastante. Al llegar se miró en el espejo, agachándose luego para lavarse la cara, apenas se irguió de nueva cuenta sintió ese brazo rodearle por encima de los hombros y una gruesa voz hablarle cerca del oído.

—Creí que en éste lugar sólo entraba gente importante —comentó recibiendo la mirada molesta del pelirrojo que sacudió sus hombros y se separó un paso del cuerpo del otro.

—No te tomes esa confianza —reclamó.

Era obvio que el tipo seguía de pesado con él y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que fuera así, tampoco le iba a dar lo que quería y sabía que sólo deseaba verlo molesto así que caminó en dirección a la salida del baño.

—¿Tan rápido te vas, _Taiga_? —Dejó que el nombre del pelirrojo saliera en cierto tono de confianza que a Kagami no le gustó.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan idiota? —Cuestionó Kagami con la mano en la puerta y la mirada hacia Aomine—. ¿Alguna vez consigues algo siendo así?

—Escúchame Taiga, yo _siempre _consigo lo que quiero —sonrió de lado.

Kagami rodó los ojos y bufó sin poder creerlo, saliendo después del baño. No sabía por qué se sentía así de enojado, siempre había tenido un humor muy volátil y era fácil que tipos como _ese idiota_, le hicieran encenderse de forma rápida sin terminar de entender, ¿por qué? ¿No era más sencillo ignorarle?

—¿Qué sucede, Kagami-kun? —En cuanto lo vio llegar, Kuroko supo que algo tenía por la expresión hastiada que llevaba. El aludido se limitó a hacer una seña con la mano y tomar de un solo trago la bebida que había dejado en su vaso antes de irse.

—¿Estás bien, Kagamicchi? —Preguntó el rubio a quien había conocido más que nada por Kuroko que siendo fotógrafo profesional, trataba también con modelos, como Kise Ryouta que ahora les acompañaba.

—Sí, estoy bien, iré a pedir otra botella —avisó y se retiró recibiendo la mirada atenta de su pareja que no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía hasta que vio al moreno subiendo las escaleras del lugar que daban a un piso más reservado y creyó comprender un poco lo que sucedía.

—Kagami-kun, deberías dejar de beber así —recomendó su pareja, tras un rato de verlo tomar, parecía divertido siguiendo algunos juegos que Takao, _su amigo de preparatoria_, proponía. Ésta faceta era nueva en Kagami, tanto que no alcanzó a prever cuando se acercó a él y lo acorraló contra la pared comenzando a besarlo, pero parecía molesto, no era como algún beso que le hubiera dado antes, contrario de ser un acto que transmitiera algún sentimiento de _amor_, sólo le hacía saber lo enojado que estaba el pelirrojo en ese momento.

Era por eso y porque se supone que ellos no hacían ese tipo de cosas en público, que lo separó casi de forma brusca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Reclamó Kagami elevando la voz, los demás no podían escuchar gracias al estridente sonido de la música retumbando dentro del lugar.

—No creo que esté bien que sigas tomando así, mucho menos si te sientes así de molesto —regañó Kuroko.

—Creo que puedo decidir por mí mismo lo que está bien —decidió finalizando la discusión y regresando al grupo donde los demás obligaban al novio de Takao a beber varios shots por haber perdido en un tonto juego de que seguro el chico se acababa de inventar.

Kuroko tenía la habilidad de desaparecer a la vista de los demás, y esa ocasión hizo uso de ella para salir de ahí sin que ni su novio lo notara. No estaba enojado con él ni mucho menos, sólo no quería estar ahí viéndolo cometer idioteces ya que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, y además por algo que no comprendía del todo.

¿Le caía mal Aomine Daiki? ¡Bien! No sería el primero en pensar mal de él por su mala actitud, ¿pero por qué reaccionaba de esa manera a sus provocaciones?

Cuando Kagami se dio cuenta que su pareja no estaba le buscó con la mirada y preguntó a sus amigos, que ya estaban más borrachos que él, por lo que no sabían ni de qué estaba hablando. Ellos siguieron en su mundo y decidió buscar por sí solo.

Se metió al baño para poder hablar por teléfono, estaba algo ebrio así que se recargó en la pared del fondo y sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, el último contacto al que había marcado era su pareja así que no tardó mucho en dar con él. La llamada sonó múltiples veces pero no contestaron. Enfurruñado con sus torpes manos que casi dejan caer el celular más de una vez en ese corto lapso de tiempo, volvió a marcar recibiendo lo mismo, el buzón de Kuroko en el que la voz suave de éste sólo decía: _Por favor deje su mensaje. _

—Maldita sea —dijo arrojando el celular a la puerta, momento en el que iba entrando un moreno que lo recibió casi con la cara, fue gracias a sus buenos reflejos que alcanzó a tomarlo entre sus manos para evitar el golpe directo.

—Ésta vez yo no fui —comentó haciendo alusión al mal humor más que obvio en el rostro de Kagami. Éste último suspiró y miró hacia el techo aún recargado sobre la pared, sus brazos caídos a cada lado y ninguna intención de contestar algo al recién llegado.

Aomine se acercó hasta el otro y apoyándose con una mano en la pared junto a la cabeza de Taiga captó así su atención al sentirlo tan cerca.

—¿Qué quie…?

—Tu celular, aunque parecía que ya no lo quieres —comentó elevándolo ante los ojos del pelirrojo, que tardó en reaccionar debido a sus reflejos ahora entorpecidos por el alcohol. Para cuando su mano rozó el celular, Aomine se alejó con éste en la mano—. Espera, olvidé guardar mi número aquí por si acaso —comentó marcándose a sí mismo para que el número del pelirrojo quedara grabado en su móvil, guardando a la vez el suyo en la agenda del otro cantante.

—Ya dame eso —comentó Kagami quitándole el celular pero todo ya estaba listo.

—¿Qué te tiene de malas? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Indagó sólo por curiosidad.

—No te importa —respondió. Una vez más desbloqueó su celular sólo deslizando su dedo por la pantalla del mismo y trató de nuevo llamar a su novio sin éxito.

—No es de buen gusto marcarle a tu ex cuando estás borracho —comentó Aomine, sonriendo de lado ya que sólo trataba de molestar al pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Entrecerró los ojos mirando al moreno frente a él.

—Porque hasta donde sé, es un baño público, ¿no? —Comentó lo obvio, Kagami rodó los ojos fastidiado y caminó pasando junto al moreno para salir de ahí al no haber tenido éxito con la llamada. Pero Aomine tenía sus planes y de un jalón regresó a Kagami hacia la pared donde había estado recargado—. ¿Qué eres de Tetsu? —Cuestionó casi en un murmullo cerca del rostro contrario, mirando con frialdad los ojos rojos.

—¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué le llamas así con esa confianza? —Respondió grosero, trató de quitárselo de encima pero en esas circunstancias donde estaba así de ebrio, no tenía la misma fuerza que el otro en sus cinco sentidos.

—Sólo responde, ¿qué es tuyo?

—Si estás interesado en él, pierdes tu tiempo —comentó tomando con una mano la camisa del contrario en un gesto que pretendió ser agresivo pero sólo creó una cercanía más íntima entre sus rostros.

—No es él quien me interesa —comentó acariciando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla del pelirrojo, que atinó a fruncir el ceño.

Aomine se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Kagami, éste no parecía huir del todo cuando escucharon la voz de Kise.

—Ka-gamicchi —murmuró sorprendido por la vista.

—Kise —alcanzó a decir antes de que el rubio se hubiera ido—. No sé a qué juegas, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, idiota —regañó saliendo casi a tropezones del baño para encontrarse al rubio y explicar lo que había pasado.

Tras ese segundo encuentro peor que el primero, ahora luego de un par de semanas de dicho incidente, —en donde por cierto tuvo que convencer a Kise que le permitiera hablar primero con su pareja de lo que pasó—, ahora Alex le hacía pasar por esto, ¿un dueto? ¡¿Un dueto?!

Seguro debía estar bromeando, o eso pensó antes de verse a sí mismo firmando para cantar en un dueto con el engreído odioso de Aomine, y no sólo para eso sino también para promocionarlo y todo lo que conllevaba aquello, desde cantar en algún programa, juntos, grabar el sencillo y tomarse fotos para sacar la edición especial de la canción.

Era claro que su primera respuesta ante tal ofrecimiento de su mánager fue un rotundo _no,_ pero tras horas en que ésta le regañó por hacerse el difícil y por negarse a algo que era obvio le traería beneficios, aceptó. Así que tuvo que escucharla hablar sobre cada uno de los beneficios que esto le daría.

_Darse a conocer fuera del país. _Sí, no había necesidad de que le restregaran en la cara que Aomine ya era conocido en muchísimos países e incluso en América, ¡él se había criado en Estados Unidos y ni siquiera era conocido por aquellos rumbos aún! Sí, comprendía que al hacer un dueto con una persona como él le traería _ese _beneficio.

_Acabar con las comparaciones o rumores de enemistad._ ¡Pero si ni siquiera eran amigos! A él le importaba un carajo si la prensa se creaba novelas en donde Aomine y él eran rivales acérrimos; además no es como si fuesen si quiera buenos conocidos, no se caían ni bien.

Y entre miles más de _beneficios_ que enlistaba Alex_, _Kagami sólo podía pensar que ese engreído seguro terminaría por alardear sobre lo _bueno_ que había sido ese dueto para la carrera del pelirrojo, alegando obvio que era su causa.

…Pero aún después de todo, aquí estaba él, firmando el _contrato _pertinente que le obligaba a realizar todas las presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos y demás cosas que acarreara éste material que estaba por grabar.

Aomine no se presentó, el muy egocéntrico pidió que mandaran todo el papeleo a su departamento porque estaba _muy cansado de su última presentación_ según alegó la representante de él quien se disculpó a su nombre. Claro, porque Aomine parecía del tipo de persona que se disculparía por no llegar a una cita.

_Claro. _

—**III—**

Luego de la firma Aomine y él fueron citados para la primera grabación, era sabido por ambos que no siempre quedaba a la primera, no importaba lo talentosos que fueran, debían aprender a acoplar sus voces para no opacar la contraria y coordinarse en el ritmo.

Kagami esperaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de una pieza, tenía su celular en la mano en el cual revisaba muy a su pesar algunas redes sociales que le mantenían al tanto de lo que acontecía en el globo. Esperar no era lo suyo, pero dada la puntualidad del moreno, no había más qué hacer.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho, Bakagami? —La pregunta en sí no causó real molestia en el pelirrojo, era en realidad el _juego de palabras _que había usado con su nombre lo que le parecía de mal gusto.

—En serio Ahomine, ser tan idiota no debería ser legal —dijo levantándose del sillón, el moreno siguió su camino, había venido acompañado de la chica de cabello rosa que era su mánager pero ella siguió de largo dejándolos solos ya que iba a detallar algunas cosas con los encargados de la grabación.

Kagami trató de seguirla pues no le apetecía discutir a esa hora de la mañana. Pero darle la espalda a Aomine fue un error, mismo que pagó siendo abrazado posesivamente por su compañero, quien le apretó contra su cuerpo rodeándole de la cintura.

—¿Qué mierda crees que…?

Sentir la pelvis contraria tan pegada a su trasero debido al forcejeo le hizo sonrojarse, más cuando sintió los labios contrarios sobre su mejilla, aprovechando que el pelirrojo giró el rostro en busca de una explicación.

—Sólo quería mi beso de buenos días, descuida eso era todo —dijo y le soltó. Así sin más, caminó alejándose de Kagami quien no podía más que estar casi en shock, era una tontería, era increíble que él no hubiera reaccionado a los golpes.

Aomine tenía esa _habilidad _de simplemente llegar, hacer lo que quería e irse dejándolo como idiota pasmado por completo. Ni siquiera le respondió o reclamó.

Cuando el aturdimiento se le pasó entró a la sala de audio y comenzaron a platicar con los compositores, estos explicaron un poco lo que habían pensado, aunque de ellos dependía el resultado final. Durante todo el día ambos se llevaron _bien_, o eso se podría decir, hicieron grabación de varias partes hasta que éstas quedaban como a los productores les gustaba.

El problema no había sido cantar junto a él, ya que para sorpresa general, incluso de Aomine, sus voces eran acordes, a pesar de que el tono de Aomine era un poco más grueso que el de Kagami, supieron acoplarse de una manera rápida como los profesionales que eran, logrando así terminar por ese día con un resultado satisfactorio para todos.

Fue cuando terminaron que Aomine se acercó a él para invitarlo a salir, ¡invitarlo a salir!

—No sé qué clases de bromas juegues pero… ¿qué te hace pensar que me interesas? —Respondió Kagami ante la actual invitación.

—Sé que te gustan los hombres, ayer te vi besar a Tetsu, después era a él a quien estabas marcando, ¿es tu pareja o tienes alguna aventura con él? —Cuestionó.

—No es algo que deba importarte.

—Me importa porque te estoy invitando a salir.

—No estoy interesado, aún si estuviera disponible, no me interesaría.

—Entonces no estás disponible. ¿Es importante lo que tienen?

—Ya me cansé de tus tonterías, no seas absurdo. La primera vez que me viste decías no conocerme y ahora resulta que estás interesado en mí, claro… eso suena lógico.

Las palabras del pelirrojo no estaban alejadas de la verdad, pero lo cierto es que a Aomine ya le gustaba Kagami, era tanta la información en la que lo miraba, incluso Satsuki siendo su representante le había traído más datos sobre él, porque era el pasatiempo de ella, creerse una investigadora privada o algo así. Y vamos que el pelirrojo no era feo, de hecho estaba bastante bien, y cuando entre esos datos encontró uno en el que se aseguraba que el pelirrojo era gay, pensó en acercarse y descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—¿En verdad no te parezco atractivo? —Preguntó sonriendo y acercándose a Kagami, quien retrocedió para alejarse los mismos pasos que el otro acortaba—. No te alejes, prometo que no morderé, a menos que quieras que lo haga…

—Ya te dije que no me interesas, y justo ahora estoy en una relación, así que no hay manera.

Aomine no sabía recibir un no por respuesta así que ignoró lo que le acababan de decir y se apresuró en acorralar a Kagami contra una pared.

—No te acerques así, nos pueden ver —regañó Kagami, apresurándose en explicar—, y no quiero que me vayan a involucrar de algún modo contigo —se quejó, empujándolo del pecho con ambas manos.

—Dame un beso y te dejaré en paz.

—No tengo porqué hacer una tontería como esa, idiota.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el baño? —Indagó

—¿Sobre qué?

Apenas y preguntó aquello cuando las manos de Aomine cerradas sobre sus muñecas y su cuerpo encerrándolo contra la pared le dieron la respuesta.

—Yo _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero —comentó con cierta sonrisa y después besó en los labios al pelirrojo, quien forcejeó dentro del agarre, ocasionando únicamente que en sus muñecas quedaran marcas rojizas debido a la fricción.

El beso fue torpe gracias a la resistencia inicial, porque Kagami tuvo que admitir que los últimos segundos no se opuso e incluso chocó intencionadamente su lengua con la contraria, sintiendo esa sensación de vacío en su estómago y de culpa en su interior. Misma que hizo a Kagami empujarlo haciendo que el moreno tropezara casi hasta caerse.

Se relamió los labios mientras una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en su rostro.

—He tenido mejores besos —comentó Aomine viendo ahora cómo el pelirrojo se le acercaba con coraje y lo hacía chocar contra la pared contraria de la habitación.

—Eres tan fastidioso, tan… ¡me sacas de quicio Aomine! —Se quejó mirando directo los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada, era precisamente ese tipo de gestos que lo hacían rabiar, esa expresión de ser mejor que los demás y esa sonrisa que le dejaba en claro que había logrado lo que quiso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Aomine subió ambas manos tomando las del pelirrojo que le detenían contra la pared apretando su camisa con fuerza. Tocó las manos de Kagami y éste sin saber por qué aflojó el agarre, la conexión entre sus miradas no se detuvo en ningún momento, incluso parecía que poco a poco sus rostros se iban uniendo sin perder el contacto visual.

Eso hasta que una voz chillona les sacó de su mundo.

—Dai-chan —dijo la mánager entrando al área de _descanso_ en donde estaban ambos. Kagami se separó al instante dándole la espalda a la recién llegada y aclarándose la garganta un poco.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, sólo miró a uno y otro sin saber qué decir o hacer hasta que fue Aomine quien rompió el silencio incómodo que por largos segundos se instaló.

—Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así —regañó—, ¿qué mierda quieres? —Preguntó grosero, ahora él era el que se sentía furioso, casi había besado de nuevo a Kagami, y éste parecía por completo de acuerdo con la idea y llegaba la chica a interrumpir.

—Los están buscando —comentó en voz baja, no porque el tono de Aomine la hubiera amedrentado, ella lo conocía desde niños y sabía el temperamento del moreno, pero se sentía incómoda en la situación que los encontró y la reacción de ambos al escucharla.

Kagami salió de la sala antes que nadie, no quería volver a estar a solas con Aomine y lo evitaría a toda costa.

—**IV—**

—No es eso, es que me siento culpable pero no debería, fue la adrenalina del momento, estaba tan molesto que me quedé en shock…

—Nadie responde a un beso estando en shock —mencionó su hermano, sentado en el sillón de la casa de Kagami viendo a éste dar vueltas en la sala desesperado como un _tigre _enjaulado.

—No estás ayudando, Tatsuya —se quejó mirando al de cabello oscuro, deteniéndose por segundos y comenzando su andar al mismo tiempo que siguió su explicación—. Quizás tenía hambre y por eso sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago, debe ser eso, o la adrenalina, te digo que acabábamos de pelear y eso siempre ocasiona que te desubiques y entonces ya no sabes ni lo que estás haciendo y por eso…

—Taiga

—No es que el tipo me agrade, es un idiota…

—Taiga…

—Además yo estoy saliendo con Kuroko

—Taiga

—Pero, ¡Kuroko! —repitió alarmado enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Taiga… ¿a quién estás tratando de convencer? Porque yo tengo claro lo que me estás explicando, fue un accidente, ¿no? —Cuestionó, aunque era más que obvio que su hermano sentía una indudable atracción por el tipo del que hablaban.

—No es que quiera convencer a nadie, sólo estoy enlistando las posibilidades

—¿Quieres detenerte? Harás que me duela la cabeza si sigo viéndote girar como loco —regañó en su tono de voz calmado. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro ruidoso y asintió, sentándose después frente a su hermano para verle directo y saber lo que en realidad estaba pensando de la situación.

—¿Crees que deba decírselo a Kuroko? —Preguntó Taiga viendo sus manos con expresión afligida.

A pesar del tipo de ambiente en el que se desenvolvía desde hace algunos años, ese medio artístico en el que la promiscuidad era la moneda de la nación, a él no le importaba, nunca había sido la clase de persona que salta de cama en cama por el placer de tener sexo. Por lo general solía tener parejas más estables, aunque la persona con la que había durado más hasta ahora era Kuroko, quien le daba esa estabilidad que necesitaba en su vida.

Él no era del tipo infiel, no, no lo era, _no lo es_. Y eso mismo era lo que le hacía sentirse culpable por haber dejado que otra persona lo besara, y peor aún era saber que él había respondido aunque hubiera sido por unos segundos. Ya no hablemos de lo que habitaba en su subconsciente y que él se empeñaba en arrinconar en lo más hondo de ese lugar, porque no iba a admitirlo nunca.

—Taiga, creo que te estás alterando demasiado. Si no es algo que importante y tampoco piensas repetirlo, ¿para qué incomodarlo? ¿O es que ese beso tiene más importancia de la que quieres aceptar?

—Sabes que no es así, Tatsuya, no tuvo importancia, sólo no… no soy así.

—Taiga —El aludido observó a su hermano pararse después de llamar su atención e ir a sentarse a su lado, siguiéndolo con la vista en todo momento—, no arruines una relación estable por algo que seguro es atracción física.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no me siento atraído!

—¿En serio? ¿O sólo no te atreves a admitirlo por culpa?

Ante la nueva cuestión del hermano de Kagami, éste no pudo más que quedarse callado, ya no hubo una réplica en respuesta a aquella pregunta que estaba claro que era imposible. Él _no_ se sentía atraído por el moreno.

Por ese egocéntrico que… estaba jodidamente follable. ¡Por supuesto que lo había notado! Estaba como para encerrarse en una habitación toda la noche con él y darle rienda suelta a cualquier idea.

¡Pero no! Tenía más de un mes que no había tenido relaciones con su pareja debido al exceso de trabajo que tenían ambos, y quizás por eso y las estúpidas provocaciones del moreno es que ahora él se sentía así tan… caliente. Esos pensamientos no eran propios de él así que sólo había un culpable al que no le daría el lujo de confundirle.

—**V—**

La primera vez que Kagami pasó un rato _no des_agradable con Aomine fue durante una cena de negocios. No estaba muy seguro de ir pero al final como siempre _fue amablemente persuadido _por Alex para que fuese.

Durante la cena se abordaron temáticas diversas, enfocándose en su mayoría en lo que les importaba, el próximo lanzamiento del sencillo en dueto. Ya se había comenzado a dar la noticia a diferentes tipos de prensa, tanto escrita como televisiva quienes se encargaron de hacer llegar dicha información a los fanáticos.

Como estaba previsto, el hablar sobre ellos y su _futuro _dueto, la venta de sus álbumes había despuntado. Todo se trataba de mercadotecnia en ese medio artístico y para eso tenían personas encargadas de anticiparse a éste tipo de comportamientos.

Estaban en un restaurante bastante elegante, la clase de lugar con infinidad de cubiertos en la mesa que sólo servían para confundir a quienes no estaban familiarizados con su uso. La mesa era rectangular y estaba en un lugar privado apartado de los demás, evitando así fotografías y momentos incómodos, aunque en realidad era muy exclusiva la gente que iba a ese lugar.

—Siempre me ha parecido aburrido este tipo de eventos —comentó Aomine justo al oído de Kagami quien se había sentado a su lado al no tener más opción, pensando que seguro se arrepentiría.

—No eres el único —inclinó un poco el rostro hacia el moreno para hablar bajo y murmurarle aquello. Los demás, enfrascados en sus diferentes conversaciones de negocios, ignorándoles a pesar de que se supone que ellos eran ahí los más interesados— ¿A qué hora se considera prudente marcharse? —Preguntó mirando su plato ahora vacío.

—Hasta que termina, idiota —regañó Aomine pasando un brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Kagami. Éste siguió aquella extremidad y apretó el entrecejo.

—No comiences —advirtió.

—Soy alguien prudente, no tienes qué preocuparte hoy —respondió Aomine en su defensa.

—Maldición, tengo hambre, la cantidad de comida aquí es absurda —se quejó mirando su plato que nunca había estado lleno, pero ahora parecía que nunca había sido utilizado para comer.

—¿Qué dices si saliendo de aquí vamos por algo de comida real?

—Te diría que hasta que tienes una buena idea, idiota —confesó mirando la sonrisa sincera que se dibujó en el rostro de Aomine, parecía divertido con su respuesta o con la situación, la expresión del moreno se había ablandado, no era la típica que le hacía enojar y por ello ni siquiera se detuvo a meditar el hecho de haberle dado _el sí_ para ir a comer juntos.

Pasaron otras horas que para ellos que eran los únicos jóvenes ahí, fueron eternas. Ya que los mayores habían terminado envueltos en una conversación sobre política e historia, ¿a quién rayos le importan esos temas? ¡A ellos seguro que no! Pero como dictaba el protocolo, esperaron hasta que todos se retiraron.

—Pensé que iba a morir de hambre y nunca se callarían —dijo Kagami saliendo del lugar.

—Te llevaré al mejor lugar donde hacen unas hamburguesas que están, deliciosas —dijo Aomine recibiendo las llaves del ballet parking—. Vamos en mi automóvil y regresamos más tarde por el tuyo.

Kagami no supo en qué momento eso le pareció una buena idea, pero aceptó. Se subió como copiloto del moreno que tenía un auto deportivo con vidrios completamente oscuros evitando así que se viera hacia dentro, ya que si alguna jovencita los descubría era una verdadera pelea salir del caos que se armaba.

—Espera no podemos bajar, iremos por la entrega en auto. ¿Qué vas a pedir? —Y Kagami se había dado el lujo de pedir la cantidad de hamburguesas que había querido, en ningún momento bajaron del vehículo, recibiendo en ventanilla el pedido y un gritillo por parte de la chica que estaba atendiendo, a la cual le pidieron que no hiciera mucho escándalo y terminaron firmándole ambos en el ticket que se suponía era su comprobante de compra, aunque a ninguno le interesaba ese papel—. Por lo menos espera a que lleguemos a donde vamos antes de comer, Bakagami —se quejó Aomine quien al ir manejando no podía comer pero le llegaba el aroma de la hamburguesa que ahora el pelirrojo degustaba.

Sin despegar la vista del camino, con una mano sobre el volante y la otra sobre la palanca de velocidades, Aomine sintió cómo Kagami le acercaba una de las hamburguesas que había pedido a la boca.

—Come, porque no voy a esperar a que te estaciones, ¡muero de hambre! —Y Aomine hizo caso, abriendo la boca y dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¿Es de las mías? Por un momento creí que habías sido tan amable de darme un poco de la tuya —comentó el moreno sólo por molestar.

—¿De las mías? Já, necesitarías tener mucha suerte si llego a compartir comida contigo. Sólo lo he hecho con alguna de mis parejas, y muy a la fuerza. La comida es sagrada para mí, ¿sabes? —Aomine giró su vista sólo para comprobar lo que se notaba en la voz de Kagami.

—Primero traga lo que estás comiendo y después habla, idiota —dijo riéndose—. Y dame más porque tengo hambre —ordenó, abriendo la boca pero sin girar el rostro para no perder de vista el camino.

Para sorpresa quizás incluso del mismo pelirrojo, éste ni siquiera replicó ante lo que dijo Aomine ni su manera de ordenarle. Sólo extendió la hamburguesa hacia el chico dejando que éste mordiera otro pedazo, y así estuvo durante un rato, perdido en lo que comía sin darse cuenta de cuánto estaban alejándose de la ciudad, no reparó en que ya no había carros circulando alrededor de ellos, ni en que el último semáforo lo habían pasado media hora atrás, o en que las luces cada vez eran más lejanas.

La comida lo era todo para Kagami. Aomine lo sabía.

Las hamburguesas eran la comida favorita de Kagami. Aomine también lo sabía.

Distraer a Kagami con comida era la cosa más sencilla. Y eso, también era información que Aomine sabía.

No estaba secuestrando al pelirrojo o algo así, sólo trataba de pasar un buen rato con él después de los tragos amargos con los que habían comenzado su _relación_ desde que se conocieron.

—¿A dónde vamos? —La pregunta de Kagami llegó cuando sólo le quedaban tres hamburguesas. Tenía una de ellas en sus manos y miraba por las ventanas en busca de algo que le diera una señal del lugar en el que estaban pero no había mucho— ¿Estoy siendo secuestrado? —Preguntó más como broma que como si lo creyera.

—Me gustaría secuestrarte un fin de semana para mí, pero no. Sólo estoy llevándote a un lugar que te gustará —fue su escueta respuesta que no explicaba en realidad mucho.

Tras unos diez minutos más de conducir, llegaron al típico mirador en el que las parejitas iban cuando era alguna noche especial o romántica. Asegurándose que no había más personas, bajaron del auto, habiendo terminado de comer durante el camino gracias a lo desesperado que era el pelirrojo. Pero Aomine estaba contento, porque había ido comiendo de la propia mano de Kagami sin que él se lo pidiera.

—¿Me vas a decir que éste cliché no funciona? —Preguntó Aomine recargándose en la pequeña barda que rodeaba el lugar, había mucha oscuridad y a lo lejos se podía ver los millones de luces que adornaban la ciudad—. Aunque la mejor vista es en el día, por la noche es más como un hotel de paso… —comentó haciendo referencia a las parejas que lo hacían dentro del coche.

—Imagino que has de estar muy familiarizado con todo eso, no creí que fueras de ese tipo —mencionó riéndose—. Entonces… ¿se supone que soy la chica a la que quieres impresionar? —Hizo la pregunta recargándose en la barda junto al moreno y mirando a éste al rostro sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Funcionó? —Fue la única respuesta de Aomine.

—No soy tan fácil de complacer.

—Eso me quedó claro con las veinte hamburguesas que te comiste, una chica hubiera comido menos en su primera cita para guardar las apariencias, eeh —dijo burlándose del estómago sin fondo de Kagami.

Éste no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza y golpear el hombro del otro con el puño.

—¿Así que se supone que ésta es nuestra primera cita? —Cuestionó— ¿Y para qué guardar apariencias? Es mejor darse a conocer desde el primer momento, ¿no crees? —comentó ya ignorando lo de la supuesta cita.

—Sí, así ya puedo huir si no creo poder mantener ese estómago insaciable tuyo —dijo sentándose en la bardilla y mirando al pelirrojo.

—No hagas eso, te puedes caer idiota —regañó mirándolo en la orilla. No es que él le tuviera miedo a las alturas o algo, pero ver a Aomine tan confiado dándole la espalda al vacío le causaba un conflicto.

—Sal conmigo —pidió de pronto Aomine ignorando lo que el otro decía.

—Aomine, lo estamos pasando bien, no digas alguna estupidez —dijo Kagami sintiendo al moreno tomarle la mano, atrayendo de inmediato su atención con esa simple acción.

—Lo digo en serio —aclaró.

—Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿Con Tetsu? ¿Estás enamorado de él?

La pregunta flotó en el aire y Kagami no estaba seguro de la respuesta, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, sólo daba por hecho que el cariño especial que le tenía era eso, amor, porque Kuroko le hacía sentir una paz en su interior que no había experimentado con nadie, pero estar al lado de Aomine le causaba un conflicto interno en todo sentido, porque lo hacía sentir que se consumía como una vela encendida, le provocaba sensaciones fuertes que tampoco había vivido antes con ninguna de sus ex parejas y que le causaban mucha curiosidad, pero tirar todo a la basura por algo tan… superficial no era su estilo.

Además, lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por el moreno era algo pasajero, estaba seguro que se debía al momento, al hecho de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y haberlo tenido en su mente durante tantos días desde que le conoció debido al _disgusto _que le causaba, por eso aquella frase tan conocida recitaba que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, porque pensar tanto en _esa _persona que dices odiar, te hace comenzar a tener sentimientos encontrados por ella que a veces derivan en algo más.

Cuando Kagami regresó de sus pensamientos, tenía al moreno parado frente a él, dejándolo preso entre su cuerpo y la bardilla que le llegaba a la altura de su cintura estando parado.

—Tardaste mucho en contestar, eso para mí es un no —dijo Aomine murmurando cerca del rostro contrario. Kagami giró su vista hacia un lado al sentirlo tan cerca, sus manos se pusieron sobre el pecho contrario y ejercieron un poco de fuerza, pero no la necesaria para apartarlo, aunque tampoco parecía ser la intención del pelirrojo.

—No arruines el momento —dijo Kagami, sintiendo los labios de Aomine sobre su mejilla—, no cuando apenas estoy creyendo que puedes ser agradable —comentó tratando de bromear. Estaba nervioso por la cercanía, y más porque no se atrevía a separarlo, y no se atrevía porque le gustaba sentirlo así de cerca.

—¿Crees que soy agradable? ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

—¡Ya te dije! —Alzó un poco la voz, ya no sabía si debía enojarse o reír por la insistencia del moreno—. No… no estés tan cerca, nos pueden ver.

—¿Quién? —Indagó curioso—. Kagami yo…

—No digas nada estúpido —pidió una vez más, ahora con menos fuerza en su voz.

—Está bien, no diré nada —murmuró contra la mejilla ahora sonrojada del pelirrojo—. Sólo haré algo estúpido.

Y tras ello tomó con una mano el rostro del pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo en los labios, como acto reflejo el cuerpo de éste se tensó, sus ojos se cerraron y llevó una mano hacia el rostro del moreno, manteniendo sujeta con su otra mano la parte frontal de la camisa que ahora había arrugado gracias a la fuerza con que la apretaba.

El contacto ésta vez fue bilateral, ambos estaban poniendo de su parte para disfrutar el beso, abriendo lo necesario la boca para dejar que la lengua de su contrario entrara a explorar, a frotarse entre ellas. Fue cuando Kagami sintió las manos de Aomine en su cintura pegándolo hacia su cuerpo que despertó de su ensoñación, había estado besándolo quién sabe ya por cuánto tiempo, pero sus brazos estaban enredados en el cuello de Aomine y se sentía caliente del rostro.

—Te dije que no…

—No _dije _nada estúpido —comentó.

—Ya-ya vámonos —apartó al moreno sin ser grosero y caminó hacia el carro, notando que a lo lejos se veían las luces de un auto que se acercaba al lugar, era un buen momento para irse antes de ser abordados por alguien.

Durante el regreso, Aomine no quiso presionar más, sentía que llevaba avanzado el camino con el pelirrojo y eso de alguna manera le alegraba bastante aunque no fuese a admitir una cosa así ante nadie. No tenía nada en contra de Tetsu, de hecho lo había conocido hace un par de años, quizás antes que Kagami y a pesar de ser tan serio y poco expresivo, era una buena persona, agradable de tratar. Pero él no era tan buena persona, y Kagami se le había metido en los ojos primero, terminando por colarse en su mente durante semanas y semanas hasta que ya no pudo con ello.

…Quería a Kagami para él. Y por lo que notaba no le era completamente indiferente.

—**VI—**

Kagami terminaba de ponerse la ropa que le habían indicado, estaba listo para la sesión de fotografía y se sentía culpable, más que culpable al estar ahí. Durante el último mes no había visto a Kuroko debido al viaje que éste hizo de trabajo, había dado una gira por diferentes ciudades del país y algunas fuera de éste. Mientras él mismo se había visto de un lado a otro con Aomine para promocionar el sencillo que recién había salido en la radio a nivel nacional y ya había tenido una excelente aceptación entre el público.

Ahora, Kuroko sería el encargado del material fotográfico para el sencillo que sacarían junto a un álbum con fotografías inéditas sobre ellos dos.

El principal problema, y lo que causaba su sentimiento de culpabilidad, es que al llegar, Kuroko se había comportado como si nada, no había preguntado nada y él tampoco había hecho mención de algo, pero Kagami sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que debía hablar con el menor de la situación, porque durante ese mes su _amistad _con Aomine creció y sucedieron cosas que no podía dejar de lado, sin contar que había acordado algo con el moreno.

Luego del incidente en el mirador, de aquel momento que compartieron, regresaron por el automóvil de Kagami al estacionamiento del restaurante. Pero antes de que Kagami se bajara o abriera la puerta, Aomine le tomó de la mano y lo jaló para besarle los labios, y él ¡volvió a responderle! Ésta vez había sido un beso más rápido, un contacto que sólo sus labios pudieron disfrutar, sacando su lengua un poco para hacer contacto con la otra y después separarse rápido.

—Me mandas un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa —dijo el moreno antes de que Kagami cerrara la puerta, su rostro estaba compungido, se sentía preocupado y _mal._ Mientras la expresión de Aomine era una sonrisa que mostraba lo contento que estaba.

_Él siempre conseguía lo que quería… _Y aunque sonara a un capricho cualquiera, estaba seguro que Kagami no significaba sólo eso para él. Lo que sentía no podía estar ni siquiera cerca a ser algo tan simple como un capricho.

—_Llegué sano y salvo, mamá—_ decía el mensaje que Kagami envió a Aomine cuando llegó a su casa, luego de debatirse entre enviar o no aquello, terminó por hacerlo.

—_Me alegra, ¿quieres que vaya y te arrope para que duermas bien?— _contestó Aomine siguiéndole el juego al pelirrojo.

—_No estoy seguro que sólo quieras arroparme, mejor así. Buenas noches Ahomine—_

—_En tu cama, listo para dormir… No imagino qué clase de cosas crees que querría hacerte. Nos vemos, Bakagami, piensa lo que te dije, hablo en serio— _

Tras el último mensaje de Aomine, Kagami duró varios días sin enviarle un solo mensaje por su cuenta, recibió un par del moreno pero no contestó. Estaba decidido a cortarle las _alas _que él mismo admitía haberle dado. Tatsuya tenía razón, su hermano estaba en lo correcto cuando decía que no debía cambiar todo por una simple atracción, porque eso significaba Aomine, una atracción muy fuerte.

Aomine llegó como si fuera una luz cegadora a su vida y él una simple luciérnaga. Porque aunque entró de una manera poco agradable, él mismo encontró el modo de enmendar su actitud y llegar a meterse en su mente de una mejor forma. Y aunque sabía que no debía dejarse deslumbrar, algo en su interior cada vez era más difícil de controlar cuando pensaba en él.

El día que por fin tuvieron libre después de una semana agotadora, Kagami no estaba ni siquiera seguro de cómo, pero Aomine lo había visitado directamente a su departamento.

—¿Debería comenzar a sentirme acosado? —Preguntó cuando abrió y lo vio parado fuera de su departamento, con una botella de vino en mano y una caja en la otra—. Pasa —dijo cerrando después de que el otro entró—, ¿y bien?

—Me dijeron que traer esto es lo que dicta el protocolo —comentó extendiéndole la botella y la caja. Kagami miró extrañado ambas cosas y las tomó encaminándose a la cocina.

—¿Y no te dijeron que el protocolo dicta que primero debes ser invitado? —Bromeó ya que no le molestaba la visita, sólo que le sorprendía. Llegó a la cocina y abrió la caja notando que era un postre, _y no cualquiera, sino su favorito_—. Ya en serio, ¿debería sentirme acosado? —dijo saliendo con el postre entre las manos.

Aomine sonrió abiertamente y se acercó hasta el otro, tomando un poco de la mermelada de fresa que cubría el postre con su dedo índice y llevándola hacia los labios del pelirrojo, que sin pensarlo se entreabrieron recibiendo el dedo que procedió a limpiar mientras ambos compartían miradas.

Fue hasta que Kagami se sonrojó por lo que había hecho, que regresó sus pasos hacia la cocina, dejando en la barra el postre y sintiendo la aceleración en su corazón el cual trataba a toda costa de calmar y pensar en primer lugar, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Su mente estaba en blanco y cuando vio el dedo de Aomine cerca de sus labios lo único que pensó fue en…

Maldición.

Tras varios minutos de haber luchado con su subconsciente, salió recompuesto y el moreno leía una revista, sentado en el sillón con una pierna sobre la otra como si estuviera en su propia casa y no de visita en un lugar nuevo.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de comer? —Cuestionó Kagami caminando en dirección hacia el chico.

—Podrías —dijo Aomine mirándolo desde los pies hacia el rostro en un lento recorrido que insinuaba a la perfección lo que quería decir—, pero el _protocolo _dice que primero debes invitarme una bebida, así que creo que eso por ahora estaría bien —mencionó recibiendo el rostro serio y una ceja elevada por parte del pelirrojo como respuesta—. No he dicho nada que arruine el momento —terminó justificándose antes de que siquiera dijese algo.

—Ahomine —y así Kagami se regresó a la cocina murmurando cosas incomprensibles, entre varios insultos que a pesar de que Aomine distinguió, no tomó en cuenta.

Al poco rato regresó con un par de vasos largos de cristal en los que sirvió el vino que el moreno había traído.

—No tengo copas, así que… —extendió el vaso y tras chocarlo suave contra el de Aomine, bebió un largo trago al líquido rojo.

Aomine le observó con gusto, Kagami parecía disfrutar ese vino ya que al terminar el trago miró el vaso y parecía gustoso sintiendo aún el sabor en su boca.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo venir? —Preguntó Kagami sentándose al lado de Aomine, que ya se estiraba sirviendo más vino tinto al pelirrojo.

—Verte, porque no has querido responder mis mensajes… así que… —dejó la frase incompleta y fue el turno de Kagami de girar su rostro hacia el ventanal corredizo que daba al balcón, no quería tocar el tema en absoluto.

—Sí bueno, no debiste venir así de pronto sin avisar podría haber estado ocupado —comentó dando un nuevo trago a la bebida. Aomine dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro y luego se inclinó hacia un costado donde estaba Kagami.

—Tetsu está de viaje, ¿quién más te tendría ocupado? —Aomine estiró su mano, aprovechando la cercanía para enredar sus dedos en el cabello rojo de Kagami, quien sintió la caricia y cerró los ojos por largos segundos—. ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el sí? —Cuestionó en un murmullo sobre el oído del menor.

—Deja de preguntar eso —contestó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando la caricia que ahora le daba Aomine con la yema de sus dedos recorriéndole el rostro como si no quisiera tocarlo del todo y causándole un cosquilleo por el área que iba pasando.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Kagami pensó de inmediato la respuesta, quizás todavía ni había terminado Aomine de hacer aquella cuestión cuando su mente formuló un rápido: Sí. Pero no dijo nada, ¿cuál era la intención de pedirle permiso si ya en dos ocasiones lo había hecho sin consultarle?

Lo que no sabía Kagami, es que en la mente de Aomine, él quería saber cuál era su nivel de avance, ¿qué tanto le gustaba a Kagami? Porque sabía que no era fácil para el pelirrojo estar engañando de ese modo a su pareja, por eso ahora tanteaba terreno haciendo esa pregunta y esperando impaciente por una respuesta. Pero ésta nunca llegó.

…Lo que sí llegó, fue la boca de Kagami a la de Aomine. Pero fue un beso rápido, un roce entre ambos, apenas y habían entrelazado sus labios y fue el pelirrojo quien se separó.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto? —Cuestionó separándose y dejándose caer para atrás recostándose en el largo sillón, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Y lo que continuó a ello fue Aomine aprovechando el estómago que quedó al descubierto gracias al movimiento, lugar en donde depositó un suave beso, sintiendo a causa de ello el cuerpo entero de Taiga tensarse y levantar un poco el torso como si estuviera haciendo una abdominal para verle. Parecía tan asustado que Aomine no quiso llevar más allá el contacto, porque eso significaría perder el avance que tenía con Kagami.

Se arrastró cual reptil por sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta cubrir los labios de éste con los suyos, después se separó un poco para hablarle mientras le miraba.

—¿Me vas a dejar probar el postre? —Preguntó cambiando el tema—, porque si yo voy por él hasta la cocina lo primero que haré será untarlo en todo tu cuerpo y comerlo directamente de ahí —confesó travieso.

Justo ahora parecían un predador y su presa. Aomine con las manos plantadas junto a la cabeza de Kagami en el sillón, mientras éste estaba recostado en el mismo mueble, sintiendo el cuerpo sobre él muy cerca.

—Eres un pervertido —regañó sin fuerza. Aomine trató de regresar a su posición sentado pero Kagami le jaló para detenerlo y continuar mirándole así de cerca—. Entiende una cosa, y quiero que te quede clara porque no voy a decirlo una vez más, ¿bien?

El silencio y la mirada azul sobre la suya fue todo lo que Kagami recibió como respuesta.

—Me gustas, sí, me gustas y aunque sea una completa idiotez, aunque sea algo pasajero o quizás sólo un maldito antojo sexual. No puedo hacerle eso a Kuroko, él y yo hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y lo quiero mucho, no me atrevo a seguir haciéndole esto. No importa qué pase, voy a hablar con él cuando regrese y quiero que respetes eso —regañó.

—Sólo déjame besarte una vez más, un beso más y te dejo tranquilo hasta que hables con él y decidas —pidió.

—Sólo uno —negoció Taiga mostrando su dedo índice. Aomine asintió y se acercó a los labios de Kagami, una vez más asaltó la boca de éste, su mano izquierda le detenía para no caer sobre el pelirrojo y la derecha delineaba el cuerpo del otro en una caricia lenta, la pierna de Kagami rodeó la cadera de Aomine como un instinto en tanto sus manos se enredaban en el cabello corto del moreno, atrayendo la cabeza de éste más hacia la suya para profundizar el beso lo más que podía.

Aomine aprovechó la posición sobre el pelirrojo y la pierna de éste que le rodeaba por la cadera para chocar su pelvis con la de Kagami, quien gimió dentro del beso pero no lo cortó, al contrario, el ritmo del contacto cambió a uno más hambriento, incluso las manos que estaban sobre su cabello bajaron por sus hombros deslizándose por su pecho hasta tocar sus abdominales, colándose bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Kagami arqueó la espalda pegando su cuerpo al otro cuando la boca de Aomine se deslizó de su boca aún abierta a la mejilla y se recorrió por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello donde mordió suave con cuidado para no dejar una marca, llegando hasta la oreja lugar en donde coló su lengua escuchando al pelirrojo más agitado enterrándole los dedos con fuerza por donde estos iban pasando.

—Un beso —repitió Kagami recobrando la cordura al sentir una nueva mordida sobre su cuello.

—Eso fue… un beso —contestó regresando a los labios y besando una vez más estos.

—Aho-Ahomine —regañó Kagami separando sus manos del cuerpo del moreno.

—¡Bien, bien! —Dijo sentándose en el sillón y elevando ambas manos con las palmas a la vista en señal de rendición—. Tampoco parecías muy renuente —se defendió. Kagami le imitó sentándose en el sillón también.

—Iré por postre —cortó para cambiar el tema, porque para ser sinceros él había sido el que más tocó el cuerpo del moreno. Pero no podían culparlo, todo era culpa de Aomine por tener ese cuerpo, ¡qué cuerpo!

Tras esa tarde en que terminaron la botella completa y casi arrasaban también con el postre, Aomine y Kagami se volvieron a ver todas las veces que pudieron, ambos tuvieron presentaciones en diferentes ciudades del país ya que estaban terminando ambos con la gira promocional de sus respectivos discos, pero no sólo se mandaban mensajes, también llegaron a hacer video llamadas y a visitarse después de una presentación cuando estaban cerca uno del otro.

Y a pesar de que Aomine había cumplido su parte del trato y no había intentado nada con él después de ese _último beso_, Kagami estaba hecho un lío dentro de sus pensamientos, porque se sentía una basura sabiendo que hablaría con Kuroko de lo que sucedió, no quería decirle exactamente con _quién_ había sucedido todo, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de nada, sólo sabía que quería explicarle a su pareja el motivo de la ruptura, porque creía que era lo menos que se merecía.

Ya estaba decidido, aunque lo dudó, ahora que lo había mirado y que Kuroko le saludó besándolo, pudo sentir la diferencia entre su beso y los de Aomine, no era cuestión de técnica, eso no era un factor de decisión, sino todas las emociones que le hacía sentir con el simple hecho de abrazarlo, porque eso sí que lo había hecho.

Cierto día Aomine invitó a Kagami a ver unas películas a su casa, y con la advertencia de que _no iba a pasar nada_, Aomine se hizo el ofendido y aclaró que sólo sería una tarde de amigos y el pelirrojo aceptó confiando en su palabra. Sin embargo no era tan de amigos terminar como ellos lo hicieron, si bien es cierto que no hubo un contacto sexual, sí existió la cercanía que sólo se puede tener con tu pareja.

Ambos estaban en la habitación del moreno recostados. Aomine mantenía la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y en medio de sus piernas estaba recostado Kagami en la misma posición, con su espalda contra el pecho del moreno y sintiendo los brazos de éste rodeándole de la cintura mientras ambos veían la televisión instalada en la pared al pie de la cama.

Aomine se acercó a Kagami antes de salir del vestuario y le preguntó.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —Indagó. Kagami se sintió presionado y arrugó el entrecejo y sin contestar salió de ahí en dirección hacia el set donde sería la sesión. Aomine llegó tras él segundos después.

¡Claro que se había decidido! Y ahora se sentía mal por lo que estaba por decirle a Kuroko, porque ya habían quedado para salir por la tarde cuando terminaran ese día de trabajo, pero para Kagami no sería sencillo, no cuando lo último que quería era confesarle a su pareja que le había fallado y que ahora no estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo que antes y prefería terminar la relación. Sabía que Kuroko era fuerte, tampoco es que creyera que el chico se derrumbaría o que su relación sería insuperable. No, ese no era su principal problema, sino el hecho de haber traicionado la confianza de alguien a quien apreciaba, porque si algo era importante para Kagami era eso, confiar.

Estaba preocupado y molesto por lo que él consideró presión por parte de Aomine. Mantuvo en su rostro una expresión que Kuroko había visto ya en varias ocasiones antes desde que Kagami conoció a Aomine.

El moreno se mantuvo al margen, comprendió un mensaje equivocado ante el desprecio de Kagami y decidió apartarse y no volver a insistir a éste. Kagami por otro lado saliendo de la sesión que duró todo el día, se fue a su casa acompañado de Kuroko, ahí es donde terminaría finalmente su relación.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Preguntó en alto entrando a la cocina.

—Kagami–kun, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? —Kagami se mantuvo en silencio, Kuroko estaba en la sala sentado, esperando a que el otro contestara algo o regresara de donde estaba. Tras un par de minutos de incómodo silencio, salió con un par de bebidas tendiendo una al menor y sentándose a su lado.

—Sí hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —comentó nervioso. No sabía cómo comenzar.

—¿Tiene que ver con Aomine–kun? —Preguntó tomando un pequeño trago a la bebida que tenía en su mano. La expresión sorprendida y mal disimulada de Taiga le dio la respuesta y sólo volteó a ver sus manos—. Kagami–kun, ¿qué sientes por él?

—No lo sé, él me… confunde mucho —confesó mirándose las manos también, y girando el líquido que contenía su refresco—, y aunque yo te quiero no me parece una situación justa —expresó al fin.

No tenía la intención de dejar al descubierto por _quién_ estaba terminando esa situación, ya que aunque no le hubieran obligado a hacerlo, sí tuvo mucho que ver una persona. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de decir algo, el asunto fue tan obvio que incluso su pareja ya lo sabía.

El silencio creó una tensión que podía cortarse en el aire. Kagami no sabía qué más podía decir y Kuroko no hacía ningún comentario.

—Kuroko yo… lo siento —comentó sin saber qué otra cosa decir pero necesitado de escuchar la voz de alguien, aunque fuese la suya.

—Está bien, no tienes qué disculparte —respondió. Después se puso de pie y dejó la bebida en la mesa de centro—. Kagami–kun, en verdad creo que ustedes dos son una buena pareja, no lo echen a perder —dijo de forma sincera. El pelirrojo no supo qué decirle y sólo lo miró salir del departamento después de eso.

¿Eso era todo? Sabía que Kuroko era una persona tranquila, _demasiado_ tranquila, tanto que a veces no estaba seguro que sintiera algo por él, pero… ¿esa era toda la reacción que tendría? Bueno, mejor así, tampoco esperaba una escena de alguien como Kuroko, pero quizás esperó un poco más de sentimiento. Aunque eso era lo mejor.

…Ahora para bien o para mal estaba soltero y aunque no debía esperar nada del moreno, no podía ignorar el sentimiento en su interior que le gritaba que lo fuese a buscar ahora mismo y le dijera que era libre, pero eso le hacía sentir culpable y prefirió esperar por lo menos ese día, ya mañana quizás lo vería.

—**VII—**

Había pasado una semana, ¡una semana! Y en cada una de las veces que trató de buscar al moreno no recibió respuesta, estaba más que molesto por eso, estaba furioso. Sí, ellos no eran nada y terminar su relación fue decisión suya, pero… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese idiota?

Los dos días siguientes a la ruptura con Kuroko, Aomine mantuvo su celular completamente apagado, después trató de contactarlo y tan simple como que no le respondía y dejaba sonar el teléfono hasta que llegaba al buzón. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle un mensaje, no lo iba a hacer, eso sonaría muy desesperado.

_No que las dos llamadas que le hizo por día parecieran desesperadas. _

Ese día iban a verse la cara una vez más, las fotografías estaban listas y aunque al final de cuenta terminaban eligiendo las que mejor les parecía, les llamaban a una junta para que ayudaran a decidir cuáles eran mejor. No como si les importara su opinión en realidad, bien podían ahorrarse esa faramalla.

Durante la junta Aomine ni volteaba a verle y él sólo podía arrugar el ceño molesto por eso y sin comprender, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

Cuando todo el asunto terminó buscó al moreno pero éste se había marchado, y eso sólo le enfureció más. No pensó en las consecuencias o lo que si quiera iba a decir, manejó a donde ya había ido alguna vez y llegó al departamento de Aomine, si no estaba ahí tenía que llegar en algún momento ya que no tenía presentación esa noche ni la que seguía. Pero para su suerte sí estaba ahí la persona a quien iba buscando.

—¿Kagami? —Preguntó sorprendido apenas abrió la puerta, el mencionado empujó la puerta entrando y notando que no habían más personas ahí.

—¿Todavía me recuerdas? —Cuestionó molesto.

—¿Qué te sucede, idiota? ¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa? —Devolvió grosero, indignado con la actitud del pelirrojo. Cerró la puerta para evitar que el sonido saliera al pasillo y enfrentó al recién llegado— ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un idiota, ya lo sabía yo… y no, no terminé con Kuroko para estar contigo, pero por lo menos deberías darme la cara cuando te hablo pedazo de imbécil. No tienes obligación de estar conmigo porque mi relación terminó, si esto era un estúpido juego sólo tienes que decirlo y ya no es necesario que estés escondiéndote como el malnacido que eres…

Y mientras Kagami seguía casi patentando nuevos insultos y recitando los ya conocidos hacia el moreno, éste se congeló cuando escuchó lo primero, había terminado con Kuroko y para él eso era suficiente. Caminó hacia Taiga y lo abrazó pasando ambos brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario.

—¿Por qué…? ¿No me estás escuchando? —Las preguntas salieron en un tono muy diferente al que había estado utilizando.

—Sólo escuché que terminaste con Tetsu y eso significa que te haré mío justo ahora —mencionó besando el área del cuello en donde tenía los labios, llevando sus manos por toda la extensión de la espalda hacia la camisa que comenzó a desabotonar mientras las manos de Taiga trataban de detenerle de manera inútil.

—E-espera, Aomine… ¿por qué no me habías contestado antes? —Cuando terminó de formular la respuesta el moreno se había desesperado y había abierto a la fuerza la camisa, llevando sus labios a la clavícula ahora descubierta y sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón abriéndolo en unos segundos—. Ao-Aomine, escúchame —solicitó siendo ignorado y sintiendo ahora que lo empujaba contra la pared más cercana golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso—. Eres un bruto —regañó.

Los labios que se habían recorrido poco a poco hacia abajo y ahora se encargaban de sus pezones, le hicieron morder su propio labio tratando de ahogar un gemido mientras su respiración se volvía profunda, pesada ante lo que sentía.

—Ao-mine —tomó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y a la fuerza lo obligó a verle a los ojos—. ¿Creíste que decidí quedarme con Kuroko?

El moreno recargó sus antebrazos en la pared junto al rostro de Kagami, quedando así a una distancia demasiado íntima del cuerpo contrario, rosando a propósito sus caderas. Lamió sus labios con descaro mirando los de su pelirrojo y después mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso creí, por eso te dejé tranquilo.

—Te mereces todo lo que te dije, en serio eres un idiota —regañó sintiendo la boca de Aomine tomando la suya tan rápido como terminó la última sílaba de su insulto.

La situación era por demás caliente, ambos habían estado reprimiendo toda esa tensión sexual que sentían casi desde el inicio, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos durante el último tiempo y ahora que se daba la oportunidad, el moreno era quien parecía no querer desaprovecharla y poco le importaba que estaban en la sala. Después de todo su lema dictaba que cualquier lugar era bueno para tener sexo.

—Vamos a la habitación —pidió Kagami separando al moreno de sus labios y tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia el lugar como si éste no fuera el dueño.

Durante el camino no podían estar quietos a pesar de que no era una mansión la que iban a recorrer sino unos cuantos metros, Kagami soltó a Aomine de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, desvistiéndose ante la vista del moreno que le seguía de cerca. La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de más alto le daba la confianza suficiente a Taiga para hacer algo así.

Cuando llegó a la cama ya estaba desnudo, se sentó en la orilla y subió ambas piernas manteniéndolas flexionadas pero lo suficiente separadas para mostrar su erección. Aomine dio un paso al frente y la mano de Taiga en el aire le detuvo.

—Ahí espera, te haré pagar por estos días que no me contestabas —dijo Kagami llevando su dedo índice a la boca, sacando su lengua y lamiendo la extensión de su dedo hasta llegar a la punta e introducirlo en su boca como si degustara algún tipo de dulce, sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos demostrando un placer que exageraba.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Sentía su pene duro sólo de imaginar lo que estaba por hacer su _pareja_ con él como un simple espectador.

Taiga ignoró la queja de Aomine y continuó lo que hacía, llevó su mano con la palma extendida descendiendo en un movimiento lento por su pecho que se detuvo sólo unos segundos para endurecer sus pezones, continuando de inmediato su camino hasta llegar a su erección, la cual frotó con la palma, apretando sus testículos y después regresando su atención a su miembro, el cual comenzó a masturbar lento.

Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás por completo dejando al descubierto su cuello. Su boca abierta tratando de inhalar el oxígeno que la excitación le dificultaba, reflejándose en su pecho que subía y bajaba de manera obvia ante su respiración irregular.

Regresó su mirada hacia Aomine que se había quitado la ropa y le miraba desde el centro de la habitación, le miraba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su mano derecha masajeaba su propia excitación.

—Deja de masturbarte o no te dejaré tocarme —advirtió.

—Arggh… —el gruñido fue casi como el de un animal.

Kagami continuó masturbándose con mayor rapidez, deteniéndose con una mano tras su espalda para inclinar su cuerpo y poder mostrar mejor su entrada.

—Nngh… Da…Daiki nngh, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —Cuestionó entre gemidos sonoros.

—Taiga… déjame penetrarte, déjame tocarte —pidió—. Me estás matando aquí —gruñó.

—No. Toda-vía n-no

Aomine respiraba irregular al igual que Taiga, estaba al tope de su excitación y lo peor es que el pelirrojo en su juego no le permitía tocarse a sí mismo como lo estaba haciendo él. El moreno escuchó cómo Taiga se venía de forma sonora en su propia mano, eyaculando en ésta y manchándose el pene por el que ahora corría su propio semen.

El pelirrojo empapó su mano con aquello que ahora le serviría como lubricante, paseando sus dedos mojados por su entrada sin profanarla. Su mirada estaba conectada con la azul que no perdía detalle de lo que estaba haciendo, el contacto no se perdía hasta que los ojos rojos se cerraron ante la molestia que le causó penetrarse él mismo con uno de sus dedos.

Acomodó mejor su cuerpo, seguía sentado en la orilla con las piernas flexionadas y bien abiertas, sólo inclinó más su espalda hacia atrás para dejar su entrada en una posición más expuesta para penetrarse. Cuando su primer dedo estuvo por completo dentro gimió ruidoso el nombre de su pareja.

—Dai-Daiki se siente bien —dijo provocando y de alguna manera torturando al moreno que había mandado al diablo lo de no tocarse y ahora se masturbaba con fuerza.

Taiga al ver eso sonrió satisfecho y metió otro de sus dedos, comenzando a meterse ambos dedos a la velocidad que Aomine se masturbaba, cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando al no soportar las oleadas de placer que él mismo se estaba causando con sus movimientos dentro de su cuerpo. Abría sus dedos lo más que podía con la intención de estirar su entrada porque estaba seguro que al haberlo hecho esperar de esa manera, el moreno sería todo menos amable en cuando pudiera penetrarlo.

Cuando sus dedos entraban y salían con más facilidad, los sacó notando su propia lubricación sumada a su semen, llevó la punta de sus dedos a sus labios y mirando al moreno le invitó a que se acercara.

—Te necesito dentro… Daiki —pidió.

No hubo necesidad de pedirlo dos veces, Aomine se sentía explotar, quería darle a Taiga tan duro que ahora fuese él quien se arrepintiera de haberle tenido ahí como espectador esperando. Gracias a que estuvo masturbándose, su pene estaba algo lubricado y por ello tomó a Taiga por la cadera ocasionando que cayera de espalda sobre la cama. Se recargó en las rodillas del pelirrojo que estaban ahora flexionadas contra su pecho y con una mano dirigiendo su pene comenzó a entrar.

Entró con cuidado, le agradaba ver ahora como poco a poco su miembro se iba perdiendo en el interior caliente de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, veía la unión entre ellos y luego los ojos del pelirrojo que le veían entrecerrados en placer y quizás un poco de dolor por la intromisión de algo más ancho y largo que sus dedos.

—¿Había estado alguien aquí? —Preguntó Aomine empujando su cadera sin sacar ni un centímetro de su miembro, sólo tratando de llegar más al fondo del chico.

—Engre-ído —contestó Kagami, era obvio lo que quiso decir con esa respuesta y Aomine sonrió al comprender que él era el primero en poseer esa entrada.

—Listo o no, ahora tú serás el que pague por hacerme esperar —regañó.

Y el vaivén comenzó, Kagami sentía la presión que ejercía el miembro de Aomine en su interior, golpeando de forma rápida una y otra vez contra sus paredes internas. Sus ojos se cerraban víctimas de tantas sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Aomine volvió a tomar las caderas de Kagami y sin salirse del interior de éste pasó las piernas del pelirrojo para un solo lado, dejándolo acostado en la cama de lado y él parado embistiéndolo con fuerza, de esa manera él podía inclinarse hacia enfrente y besarlo cuando así lo quisiera.

El sonido de sus caderas al golpear una con la otra era hasta cierto punto excitante para ambos, con el ritmo frenético de las embestidas que daba Aomine, incluso la cama estaba golpeando con una de las paredes sonando como una película pornográfica.

A pesar de todo lo que acababa de hacer para llamar la atención del moreno, a Taiga le avergonzaba pensar que con tanto ruido casi podía estar seguro que los vecinos del piso de abajo podrían escucharlos. Pero Aomine no se detenía y sólo conseguía que él gimiera sin control.

Su próstata estaba ya inflamada ante el placer que sentía, sabía que ahora tenía una mayor sensibilidad gracias a la constante fricción del miembro de Aomine sobre ésta. Una vez más, Aomine le cambió de posición, pero ésta vez salió por completo de su cuerpo y le hizo girarse sin consultárselo, sólo lo dirigió dejándole a cuatro sobre la cama, fue el turno del moreno de hincarse en la cama tras él y volver a penetrarle de una sola estocada.

—Si pudieras verte así —dijo Aomine mirando una vez más la conexión entre ambos cuerpos, sintiendo sus testículos golpear una y otra vez contra las nalgas del pelirrojo que ahora arqueaba la espalda y reprimía lo más que podía los sonidos _vergonzosos_ que tanta excitación le provocaban.

Aomine sentía que le quedaba poco, estaba seguro que no duraría mucho tiempo más, pues ya llevaba bastante sintiendo ese suave y esponjoso interior, tan apretado que en momentos pensó que no duraría ni un segundo. Pero ahora ante las contracciones leves que sufría el interior de Kagami debido a los espasmos causados por el orgasmo que estaba por llegar, el moreno sabía que pronto terminaría.

Se agarró de la cabecera de la cama y se ayudó para así empujar con más fuerza dentro del interior del pelirrojo, quien se tensó y elevó más el trasero en busca de una penetración más profunda. Tenía el rostro de lado para respirar y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Da-Daiki ya… ya no puedo —avisó apretando las sábanas con ambas manos. Aomine posó sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo entrelazando los dedos y ejerciendo la misma fuerza mientras tras las últimas estocadas ambos se dejaban ir, Aomine haciéndolo en el interior del pelirrojo y éste una vez más sobre la suave seda de las sábanas.

—**VIII—**

Salieron de bañarse y tras tirar a la ropa sucia las sábanas, se recostaron en la amplia cama del moreno. Kagami debido a la reciente actividad estaba sobre su pecho, pasó sus brazos bajo la almohada y se estaba quedando dormido así desnudo como ambos estaban ahora.

—¿Te duele? —Cuestionó Aomine. Su cabeza estaba recargada sobre una de sus brazos flexionados y su cuerpo sobre uno de sus costados mirando hacia el pelirrojo que apenas y abrió los ojos.

—Un poco, supongo que mañana dolerá más —comentó sabiendo que después de una sesión de buen _ejercicio_ siempre el día siguiente era el peor, y estaba seguro que con ese tipo de actividad no sería distinto.

Aomine paseó su mano por la columna del pelirrojo en un camino descendente que llegó hasta el redondo trasero, lugar en donde palmeó con fuerza.

—¿Acabas de…? —Kagami se incorporó sólo un poco recargándose en sus antebrazos y mirando indignado al moreno—. Claro, qué podía esperar si acabo de decirte que me duele…

Lo siguiente que sintió Kagami fueron los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos, urgiéndolo a que abriera su boca para dejar entrar su lengua, misma que el menor recibió con gusto, subiendo uno de sus brazos hasta enredarlo en el cuello de su asaltante, acariciando los cortos y ahora mojados cabellos. Mientras una mano de Aomine le tomaba posesivamente de la cintura acercando su cuerpo para estar lo más juntos posibles.

—Kagami, ¿por qué no hiciste pública tu relación con Tetsu? —Preguntó ya que no estaba al tanto de ello.

—Mercadotecnia —contestó automático.

—Ah. Así que tú no tienes problemas con que sepan que te gustan los hombres, ¿o sí?

—No, me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Tú tienes problemas con eso? —Preguntó. Taiga se estaba quedando dormido sobre la almohada, respirando el aroma que despedía la tela, _el perfume de Aomine. _

—Tampoco. Creo que lo haré cuando sienta que la persona con la que estoy lo vale y no pueda quedarme callado.

—Supongo que es una condición justa —comentó sonriendo casi dormido.

—**IX—  
><strong>_**—Extra—**_

Habían pasado ya un año de que iniciaran de manera casi absurda con una relación, hasta ahora se habían dado varios rumores dentro de la prensa sobre su _amistad_ tan estrecha, pues se les había visto viajando juntos en algunas de sus giras. Incluso cuando tomaron vacaciones también se les miró en la misma playa, cosa que para muchos era algo _extraño y digno de analizarse. _

Aún ninguno de los dos se había dignado a aclarar algo frente a la prensa, siempre huían de la típica pregunta sobre su relación y preferían mantenerse al margen de esos temas.

Esa noche Kagami estaba frente al público cantando uno de sus mayores éxitos, las chicas gritaban y coreaban siguiendo la canción al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo caminaba de un lado a otro del escenario, se le veía contento y ni qué decir de los espectadores que habían pagado por verle.

Tras Kagami que seguía viendo al público, apareció una figura conocida por muchos de los actuales fanáticos que habían asistido al concierto.

Aomine Daiki iba entrando con su mano en la boca y haciendo señas para que guardaran silencio a los que alcanzaban a verle, su figura se veía incluso en la pantalla gigante que mostraba todo el espectáculo a las personas más alejadas del escenario.

El grito no se hizo esperar y Taiga detuvo su canción girando su vista al tiempo en que Aomine le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros y hablaba a través del micrófono para que toda la audiencia pudiera escucharle.

—¿Qué te parece un dueto? —Comentó.

De nueva cuenta hubo un grito general por parte de todos los que ahí estaban. Kagami sonrió contento, no esperaba ver a Aomine ahí y eso se notó, las cámaras estaban atentas a lo que podían captar del par de cantantes, aquello había sido algo espontáneo por parte de Aomine ya que ninguno de los organizadores estaba al tanto de que algo así podía pasar.

La canción que tenían en dueto comenzó a sonar después de varios segundos ya que no la tenían preparada. Pero al comenzar, la química entre ambos se vio reflejada al instante, caminaban por todo el escenario encontrándose y haciendo señas con las manos uno al otro.

…Al finalizar, fue Aomine quien tomó la palabra mientras se acercaba a Kagami a paso lento.

—¿Quieren escuchar algo importante? —Preguntó al público que gritó enardecido un _sí _en coro. Aomine sonrió volteando a ver a Kagami y éste sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies porque acababa de intuir lo que estaba por suceder.

_Creo que lo haré cuando sienta que la persona con la que estoy lo vale y no pueda quedarme callado. _

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kagami cuando Aomine comenzó a hablar una vez más.

—Tú qué dices, Kagami, ¿quieres escuchar algo importante? —Repitió la pregunta, dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de hacerlo que se callara para no _arruinar _sus carreras como suponían sus representantes que sucedería si ellos se atrevían a hablar.

—¿Algo importante? —Preguntó mirando hacia el público—. ¡Siempre!

—Te dije exactamente un año atrás que lo diría cuando no pudiera ocultarlo más.

El público se debatía entre gritos de emoción y preguntas.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —Preguntó

Para el público era una plática que no comprendían del todo, como si hablaran en código y hasta cierto punto se podría decir que así era. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Aomine fue contagiada al de Kagami.

Fue el moreno quien comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos dos, quedándose a un paso antes de girar de nuevo al público tomando la mano de Kagami y elevándola en el aire como la señal de victoria.

—No porque muchos lo pregunten, no porque al mundo pueda importarle, lo digo porque lo siento y se me dio la gana hacerlo, aquí y ahora, ¡Kagami te amo! —Gritó aún con el micrófono en mano mirando ahora directo al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo mutó a un color idéntico al de su cabello, y antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Aomine sabía que sería difícil para su pareja al estar tan avergonzado como ahora y por ello, lo envolvió de la cintura jalándolo hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron de frente, lo mismo que sucedió con sus labios en un beso suave, en el que sólo jugaron un poco con sus labios y después se separaron.

Las reacciones en el público eran diversas, pero en su mayoría hubo gritos de emoción, quizás por la sorpresa, no estaban seguros, pero algo era seguro para ellos. Les importaba una mierda lo que los demás dijesen a partir de ahora.

**.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Amarse entre iguales no es distinto"  
>—Anónimo<em>

_—_

Y sí... porque a pesar de ser 14,069 palabras de pura basura, todavía me di el lujo de ponerle un pequeño 'extra' después de lo que yo consideraba como el final. Jajajaja :v

Yukino, mi niña... lo siento si esto no es lo que esperabas, y por lo del reno, te lo debo pero lo consideraré para otra, te lo prometo :v

Quiero en verdad agradecer a todas por participar en el intercambio, ha sido algo sufrido para muchas pero es diversión sana, ¿o no? No será el último, ya andaré organizando más por ahí, veremos quienes son las valientes que se atreven a repetir la hazaña.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

Gracias de antemano por dejar su comentario.


End file.
